Lost hearts
by SkittyKitty15
Summary: Rukia is a young girl, heir to her family, but she doesn't care. Since losing the most precious person in the world to her, she's lost her memory, and almost all her reason...But a few familar faces from her past may be able to help her, if she trusts them enough. Rated T for Violence. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"They say when we're born, we are given two legs to walk, two eyes to see, but only one heart, because the other is given to someone else, and we are to find it."

That was the last thing her Grandmother said to her, before she passed away.

Her Grandmother was the only person she ever really got close with, or trusted, since she was just like her.

A beautiful young girl sat infront of a large window, staring at the twinkling stars, pondering what she meant by that. But then again, being part mewtwo, her Grandmother would say many things, no one ever understanding what they meant, until it happened to them.

This young girl looked down out of the window, overlooking her village. But sadly, she has never met anyone outside of her palace. Never to set foot in the outside world, forever trapped in her palace...But, who would accept someone like her? She was part mew, she looked different. No one would accept someone who looked different.

With beautiful light purple eyes, and long lavender hair, wearing a lavender kimono with flowers all over it, but mew ears and tail...She never thought she could make a friend.

She sighed, and stood up, then walked out of her room. A passing servant bowed, "Good evening, Miss Rukia. Out for a stroll?" They said. Rukia simply nodded. Rukia walked to her garden and sat down on a bench.

The garden was very large, and had many different type's of flowers, and many different type's of Pokemon.

she began watching as two baby Eevee's played in a flower bed. She looked back up at the night sky, getting mesmerized by the moons beauty.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked toward it, and gasped at what she saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

There was something in the bushes, and Rukia looked over at them. She gasped at what she saw...there was a boy hiding in the bushes.

Rukia stood up, making the boy come out of the bushes.

"...I'm sorry to have alarmed you." He says.

Rukia shakes her head. "...Who are you?" She finally asked.

"My name is Xavier." He answers, then takes a step forward.

He came into the light, and Rukia could see that he wasn't a normal boy. He was like her.

"Y-you...are part Pokemon, too?" Rukia asked.

He nodded, "Yes, i am part Umbreon."

He had black hair that was just long enough to reach his neck, and side swiped bangs. He had light skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and dark colored pants. But had Umbreon ears, and a tail with blue rings around it.

Rukia took a step back, "But...why are you here?" He didn't answer, simply walked closer.

Rukia walked back more, until she tripped on a rock and fell.

Xavier was surprised and ran over to her, "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

She shook him off of her, "...I don't know you, nor have i ever seen you before...but your still concerned about me?" She said.

He nodded, "Yes, of course...you may not know me, but i know you." he answered.

Rukia was somewhat scared, some strange boy just popped up out of nowhere, but he claims he know's her. But at the same time, she was intrigued by him, seeing as he was just like her...

She sat down on the bench, and he sat next to her and looked at her.

"...Where are you from?" She asked him, desiding to rather get to know him, instead of sicking the guards on him.

"..No where in particuler...mostly lived in the forest." He answered.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"15, The same as you." Rukia nodded.

"...Why are you here?" She asked again.

He looked away from her, "I can't say just yet. I'm sorry." He answered. Rukia sighed, she still didn't know the reason he just popped up.

She looked at him, "So...how did you become a Gijinka?" He looked back at her, and his ears twitched.

"To be honest, i don't know. I'm assuming you don't know either?" He said. Rukia shook her head, "My..Grandmother, was part mewtwo, and i am part mew. I simply thought it ran in our family, so i was born this way." He nodded.

He moved his tail around, and continued to stare at Rukia. "..What?" she finally asked.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all" he said.

Then, they could hear someone calling. It was Rukia's mother, calling for her.

Xavier hopped up and walked over to a tree.

Rukia stopped him, "Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

He looked back at her and smiled, "I'll be back, Rukia." and with that, he disappeared.

Rukia sighed, Who was that...and why did he run off like that?...Why was he here? She thought. She shook her head, banishing the thought, and walked toward the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Rukia walked past her mother, not saying a single word.

Her mother sighed, "That girl...I wish she'd talk once in a while."

Rukia returned to her room, and shut the door. She sat down infront of her window.

'I still would like to know who exactly that was...' She thought.

Then she heard a noise. She turned around, and noticed a little Eevee sitting in her room.

'Must've followed me from the Garden...'

She crawled over to it, and it rolled over onto it's back, with it's legs sticking up in the air.

Rukia simply stared at it, then picked it up and looked at it. The Eevee stared at her, then yelped.

"...I guess I'll keep you in here with me..." She said as she put it back down.

The Eevee wandered around the room, then made it's self comfortable on Rukia's bed.

Rukia crawled over to her bed and lied down next to the Eevee, then went to sleep.

'The Next day'

Rukia woke up, then noticed something on her face. Eevee's tail was covering her face.

She sighed, then sat up, waking up the Eevee. It stretched and yawned.

Rukia stood up and changed into her training outfit. She opened her door, then the Eevee yelped again.

Ruki looked back at it and motions for it to follow her. It hopped up and skipped out of the room.

Ruki walked down the hall and past the main room that had her parent's in it, continuing on.

She opened the door to the training room, and walked in, shutting the door after Eevee entered.

A girl popped up out of no where, "Ready to get to training, Rukia?" She asked.

This girls name was Mia, and she had Blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black and purple outfit with Black boots.

Rukia said nothing, and walked further into the room. Eevee went over to a corner and sat down.

"Okay, let's do hand-to-hand combat training today!" Mia said.

Rukia got into a fighting stance, and waited for Mia to make the first move.

Mia came charging, but Rukia side stepped her. She stopped, as she got distracted.

Mia came up behind Rukia, and smacked her, "Pay attention!" She said.

Rukia stood up right and held the back of her head. She got back into a fighting stance,

Then Mia came at her again. Rukia jumped up over her, kicking her back, and landed on the ground again.

Mia stumbled forward. She came at Rukia again, though Rukia was distracted again, and nearly got hit.

Mia sighed, "Okay, we can't train if you can't focus. What's bothering you?"

Rukia looked up at her, but said nothing. She walked over to the corner with Eevee, and sat down.

Mia sighed and walked over to her, "What's bothering you?" She asked again.

Rukia looked up at her, "...A strange boy came to me last night." she said.

"You mean, like...In your dreams?" Mia asked as she sat down infront of Rukia.

Rukia Shook her head, "No, I was in the Garden, then he came out of a bush..."

Mia nodded, "Ah, right..." She mumbled. Rukia looked at her,

"What? What do you mean?" She asked her, Mia shook her head,

"Nothing, Nothing at all." She stood up,

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to get any training done if your distracted, so go on. Your dismissed." Then she turned around and walked off.

Rukia sighed and scooped up Eevee, then walked toward the Exit, and toward The Garden.

When she got to the Garden, someone was standing in the garden, sniffing the flowers...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When Rukia arrived at the Garden, Someone was standing near a flower bed, sniffing the roses.

"...Who are you?" Rukia asked.

The girl turned around and smiled,

"It's me, Silver!" She said happily. Rukia looked confused,

"...I don't know you..." Rukia responded.

Silver was part Ninetails. She had nine white tails, big white fluffy ears, fiery red hair, and red eyes. She wore a red and white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, um..." Silver mumbled. Rukia shook her head,

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"It was to see you, but..." Silver responded.

She walked over to a wall that acted as a fence.

Rukia stood there, confused. 'Why are all these strange people showing up here?' She asked herself.

Silver turned around and looked at Rukia, "You'll find out soon, Rukia!" Then she disappeared.

Rukia was somewhat shocked, "...It's like she read my mind..."

Then Eevee jumped out of her arms and ran further into the Garden. Rukia sat down on a bench.

'I wish my Grandmother was around...She might've been able to help me understand this all better.'

Rukia sighed, then desided to go look for her Eevee.

She stood up and walked down the path Eevee took, until she came to a wall.

She was in a more dense part of the Garden, and it was somewhat dark, since the trees blocked most of the sunlight out.

'...this is where Eevee went...How could it just stop?' Then she saw a crack in the wall,

Rukia looked at it, then began to run her hand over the crack. When she did that, it started to glow, and it opened up into a door.

Rukia stepped back, and stared at the door in the wall. '...Has this always been here..? Am i imagining this?'

She thought to herself, now questioning her sanity. She moved toward it, and stepped through the door.

She came to an amazing paradise, With many pokemon roaming around, a waterfall falling into a stream that went down further, and many tropical plants.

'I must be sleeping..or something. This can't be real!' She walked further into this paradise, and found her pet Eevee playing with a Igglybuff by the stream.

Rukia sighed, 'I don't know if i really want to disturb them...' She sat down on the ground, next to a coconut tree, and watched as the two Pokemon played together.

"Rukia, it's good to see you again." Xavier said as he walked up behind the tree, then sat down next to Rukia.

Rukia shifted slightly to move away from Xavier.

"...Where am I?" She asked. Xavier looked at her and smiled,

"Your in the Waterfall Paradise, Rukia." She nodded,

"But how is this even possible?" She asked.

"You have so many questions, though you should already know the answers." Xavier responded.

Rukia stared at the ground. She didn't know what he meant by that.

"How do i get back?" She asked him,

"Simple. Go back the way you came." He answered.

Then Eevee ran over to Rukia and jumped in her lap, then curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

Xavier smiled and patted Eevee's head.

"Rukia, good to see you again!" A strange boy said as he walked up to them.

"I don't know, any of you! Why does everyone keep talking like they know me?" Rukia asked, irritated.

"...That's Andrew, Rukia." Xavier said. Andrew nodded, "I guess she doesn't..." He started to say, trailing off before he finished his sentence.

Andrew had black hair and wore a black hoodie, and had a big puffy Eevee tail and ears.

"...Well this has been fun, really. But i need to get back to reality." Rukia says as she picks up her Eevee and stands up. She turns around and starts to walk back to the door, only to get stopped by Xavier,

"...Rukia, it might be safer for you to stay here for now..." He says. Rukia shakes her head,

"..It's safer for my sanity if i get back to my life." She says, then pulls out of Xavier's grip, and walks back to the door, going through it.

Xavier sighed, and Andrew walked over to him,

"I guess we'll have to bail her out of trouble then..."

Rukia returned to the spot where she was in the Garden, and the door consealed itself back into a small crack in the wall.

'...I'm not sure anymore, but what am i doing..?' she asked herself, thinking she's lost it.

Rukia begins to walk back to the Palace, until suddenly, everything went dark...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Everything went dark, and Eevee yelped and jumped out of Rukia's arms.

They tied her hands together, and carried her away...Eevee sitting behind hiding, watching carefully.

Andrew began to see something in his mind. He was seeing what Rukia's Eevee was seeing.

Andrew sighed, "Yep, i knew it. Rukia's been captured." He says as he turns to face Xavier and Silver.

They traveled quickly through the forest, and stopped suddenly. Rukia couldn't see anything, as a bag was over her head. She stayed quiet.

She could hear a door open, and they walked in, then they sat Rukia down in some room. They took the bag off of her head, and she could see she was in a holding cell. She saw two strange men, who didn't look human, but didn't look like her.

"Don't worry, Rukia. The boss will be in to see you in a while." One of them said, then they left the room and locked the door behind them.

Rukia sighed, and shifted slightly, as the concrete floor was cold and uncomfortable.

alittle while later, a man walked over to her cell, and unlocked the door, then walked into the room.

He walked over to Rukia and knelt down infront of her. "Hello, Rukia. It's nice to meet you." He said. Rukia continued to stare at the ground.

The man pulled her head up to face his, "Rukia, We're going to hold you here for awhile. Just until your very rich family meets with our demands."

Rukia spat in his face, making him let go of her, and stand up.

She was kidnapped for a ransom, by a well known evil group of people. The new Team Plasma.

"You are the lowest form of life. Just seeing your face makes me sick." Rukia said.

He looked mad, but calmed himself, "...Say whatever you want, but if your family refuses to pay the ransom, you'll be killed." He said evilly. He turned around and left the room.

Rukia sighed. 'Just...perfect! The best day of my life!'

Andrew led the group out of the Waterfall Paradise, and into the Garden. He found Rukia's Eevee, and picked it up.

He petted It's head, "Okay, i think we need to form a group to rescue Rukia. But i will need to inform her parents of what's happening. Gather everyone, please, Xavier and Silver." They nodded, and walked off.

Andrew sat the Eevee on his shoulder, and walked toward the window to the training room, and knocked on it.

Mia heard the noise, and walked over the door and exited, then walked into the Garden.

"Good to see you again, Andrew! What's up?" Mia said as she walked up to him.

"Rukia's been captured, and i need you to tell her parents. Then, we're going to need you to come with us to rescue her." He said. Mia nodded,

"And remember-" He started, but Mia cut him off,

"I know, i know. Don't tell them about you guys, or what your planning to do. I got it, I'll go tell them right away." She says, then walks off.

Andrew turned around, when he noticed Silver and Xavier running over with another boy, "I got the message. What's the plan?" The boy asked.

"Jason, good. I guess everyone else left...Anyway, we need to rescue Rukia, so we're going to leave soon." Andrew responded.

Jason had silver spiky hair, and wore a gray hoodie and dark pants. He had giant Minccino ears, and a fluffy Minccino tail.

Mia came running back, and stopped infront of them, out of breath she said,

"Okay...I told...her parents...What now...Andrew?"

"We head off for the Team Plasma base, and break in. We rescue Rukia, and hopefully knock down Ghetsis The Third a few pegs." He said.

Rukia sighed, 'Why didn't i listen to them when they said to stay put? Now I'm going to die...'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Hope said as he came running toward the group.

Hope was another boy, who was part Emolga. He had Emolga ears and tail. He had blonde hair, wore a plain white T-shirt, and black pants.

"Okay, i guess not everyone left. Good to see you, Hope." Andrew said.

"Okay, we're not getting any younger. And Rukia might not have alot of time left, so let's move out!" Andrew says, then runs over to the wall, followed by the others.

They jumped up and over the wall, then ran off into the forest, toward Team Plasma's forest base.

Rukia sighed, then leaned back against the wall.

'Maybe, they...No, what am i thinking? Why would those guys come save me, after earlier...None of the fighters in my palace is strong, or skilled enough to beat these guys. I don't know if my parent's would really pay a ransom, seeing as i was never really close to them...I guess this is it. I'm done for.'

Andrew and his group came closer to the base, but they were still awhile away.

"How much further, Andrew?" Hope asked.

Andrew looked back at him, "Not much longer, i think. We're almost there."

"Okay, so you've sent the ransom note to her parents?" Ghetsis asked a grunt. He nodded,

"Yessir! We should be getting a response soon!" The grunt replied.

Rukia sat up suddenly, "...Really? Have i gotten so weak to have to relay on others to save my butt? I can get out of this easy. Just like i used...to..." Rukia said trailing off.

She grabbed her head, "Wait a second...Why do i have memories of breaking out of a jail like this..?" She asked herself.

She shook her head, "No, forget it. I gotta get out of here. First thing's first, I gotta get out of these ropes..."

Then she struggled to untie her feet.

Just then, there was a ruckus at the front of the base, and all of the Grunt's went running toward it.

Rukia took this as her cue to try and break free. She struggled to get her feet untied, finally getting them untied.

Then she tried to chew through the ropes around her wrists.

Andrew and the group bust through the front door, "Honey, I'm home!" Mia yelled as she ran in.

The grunt's lined up around them.

"Well, well. Nice to see you boys again. But this meeting will be brief, we're here to pick up a friend." Jason said.

"Xavier, go find Rukia! We'll take care of these guys!" Andrew tells him.

Xavier nods and jumps over the head's of the grunt's. Rukia's Eevee tagging along behind.

Everyone got into a fighting stance, "Alright, let's get this started, hm?" Andrew says.

Xavier and the baby Eevee ran through corriders, checking rooms, only to find nothing.

"We've got to hurry..." Xavier muttered.

Rukia couldn't break through the ropes, and so gave up and sighed. She leaned against the wall again, looking up at the ceiling.

'Well, that was almost a waste of time. Yep, I'm never gonna leave.'

Just then, Xavier rammed into the cell door, breaking through it and falling on the floor.

"Ouch, that could've gone smoother..." He said as he got up.

Rukia was shocked, "..What in Acreus name are you doing here?!" She almost yelled.

Xavier looked up at her and smiled, "We came to rescue you, of course!"

Rukia looked down at the ground. She look at her hands when she felt something.

"Good, Eevee! Chew through those ropes!" Xavier cheered.

Eevee managed to get it undone, and stood back. Xavier helped Rukia up,

"...But why are you here?" She had to ask.

Xavier smiled, "To save my best friend, of course." He replied simply.

Rukia sighed and looked at the ground, "But i don't know you..." She mumbled.

"You do, Rukia. You just can't remember-" Xavier said, then was cut off by someone clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! You got so close to getting her out, but still you fail! Too bad for you, but now, i have the whole team together! So much for the village's saviors!" Ghetsis said from behind them.

Rukia looked up at him, "The Saviors..?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Rukia looked up at him, "The Saviors..?"

Xavier turned around and looked at ghetsis, and growled.

"Ah yes, the Saviors. The little team you children made to protect your village from us. But when Rukia lost her memory, and the team broke up because of it, we found it to be the perfect time to take it over!" Ghetsis says.

Rukia looks at Ghetsis, then to Xavier,

"What does he mean? I've never met any of you in my life!"

Xavier looked back at Rukia, "Yes, Rukia, you have...You lost your memory acouple of years back, and our team broke up...we moved away from the Garden, so we wouldn't disturb you...But when we heard your Grandmother passed away last month, we came back thinking you'd need some comforting, considering she was the only other person in the world who knew about us..." He explained.

Rukia shook her head, "S-so if that's true...these memories i've been having lately...are all true thing's that happened? I was really one of you, protecting our village?" Rukia asked, half in shock, half confused.

"Well, this has been a fun little reunion, but it's time to say Good-bye." Ghetsis says, then snaps his fingers.

Then the three men who put Rukia in the cell suddenly appeared, and tackled Rukia and Xavier to the ground.

Xavier struggled, and bit one guy,

"Ugh, you brat! cut it out!" he yelled, and hit him over the head.

They tied them up, then dragged them away.

They dragged them to another room made of pure steel, and threw them in it, locking the door behind them.

In the room, Rukia and Xavier saw the others. Andrew, Jason, Silver, Mia, and Hope.

Xavier looked at Andrew and sighed. "Yeah...didn't go exactly as planned..." Andrew said.

"They were too powerful! and there were way more grunts then we were used to!" Silver tried to explain.

Rukia sat up and sat in-front of the rest of them. "I need an explaintion. About this 'Saviors' thing."

Andrew sighed, "Okay, but you may not like it, or believe it."

"You've known us all your life, Rukia. And we used to play in the Garden and the Watefall Paradise, among other places, all the time when we were kids."

"And then when Team Plasma set up a base and starting causing trouble, you suggested we make a team to protect the village from them. " Jason says.

"We called it The Saviors, our small team of kids with amazing powers." Hope says.

"There were more members, but some of them didn't come back with us, we're missing two others." Xavier said.

Andrew nods, "Yes, and since your Grandmother was like us, she was the one who would collect information on Team Plasma, and send us off on our little missions."

"But then, acouple years ago, we broke up Team plasma. Only thing is, something happened to you, and made you lose all of your memories of us...So we had to conceal the different places we used to play, and we moved away." Silver says.

"Rukia, we came back hoping you'd remember us by now, and hoping to reform the team, 'cause we had heard that Team Plasma was active again." Andrew finished.

Rukia just sat there, emotionless.

"...HOW COULD I JUST FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" She suddenly screamed.

"And it doesn't make alot of sense! Why would you all just show up in my palace Garden, and instantly become friends?! Mia's not even a Gijinka! why would she be in this team?!"

"Rukia, i AM a Gjinka! I'm part Lucario! So we knew what happened, and i was then voted to be your Trainer, because we knew you'd need someone to help you re-develope your fighting skills, since you forgot how to fight! I was voted to keep you safe for the last two years, because i was the best fighter in our team!" Mia explained.

"..But wouldn't you all have families too? Why did you come to my palace?" Rukia asked.

"Actually, none of us had any parents...That's exactly WHY we came to your palace, and made our own little worlds in the Garden." Xavier said.

Rukia sat there and tried to process it all. "...Okay, great. So, what do we do now then? If you haven't noticed, we're locked in a steel room, with no way out!"

Silver smiled, "Of course there's a way out! We're an invincible team! Just leave it to me!"

Then she started blowing small embers on everyone's tied-up hands and legs, burning through the ropes.

She stood up and brushed off the charred pieces of rope. Everyone else stood up, then walked over to the door.

Jason pressed his ears against the steel door and knocked on it, trying to figure out how thick it was.

"Hmm...I'd say it's about...3 feet thick. Mia? Silver?" Jason says as he turns to face them.

They nodded and walked up to the door, "Everyone, stay back! we're breaking outta here!"

Then Silver shot Flames, and Mia turned into her Lucario form, now having sharp spikes on her hands, lucario ears and tail. "Won't be able to change back for awhile..." Then she shot repeat aura spheres at the door.

For awhile, they kept going. The door started to break, but then something shook the room, and people started to collapse.

"W-what? What's happening...to all my energy?" Jason asked.

Then someone's voice came over a speaker,

"Muwahahaha! tried to break out, did you? Too bad! Now, we're going to drain away all your energy, and steal your powers as Pokemon!" then the speaker turned off.

Xavier growled, "Ghetsis...that son of a-! This room is to drain away our life force! he's exracting the Pokemon from us!"

Then Rukia collapsed on the floor. "This...is hopeless...we're going to die here..."

"Muwahahaha! Those stupid kids! This is perfect, they fell right for our trap! Send a ransom to Rukia's parents, get the money, but kill them and steal away all their powers as Pokemon! Soon, very soon, we'll control the entire village!" Ghetsis laughed.

Then someone broke into the room, carrying a knocked out grunt. Then dropped him on the ground.

"You really aren't very smart, are you? you think i'd miss out on a party like this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Ghetsis growled, "Alex! I thought you stayed behind."

Alex smirked, "Nah, I thought it'd be fun to come and mess up your plans. Anyway, I gotta rescue my friends now." Then Alex froze time, being part Dialga.

Then another girl walked into the room.

Alex turned around and looked at her, "Key, do you mind breaking up the machine? I'll get the kids out."

Key nodded and walked over to the machine, and made a fist and smashed the machine into bits.

She turned to look at the frozen Ghetsis and smirked. "When will you ever learn?"

Alex walked over to the door, and ripped it off.

Everyone inside was still laying on the ground, and slowly started to pass out. The last thing they remember seeing is the shadow of a man walking in.

Rukia wakes up in her room, all alone. "Wha-? Where...how did i get here? Wasn't I with...those others?"

Xavier slowly woke up, and looked around. He was in the Waterfall Paradise.

Alex walked over to him, "Hey! Your awake! about time!"

Xavier looked up at him, "I see...you came and rescued us, didn't you?"

"Yup, me and Key did. Good thing I had a feeling you'd be in trouble by now, or you really would've been!" He replied.

Xavier nodded, "Wait, where's Rukia and the others?"

"No worries, Rukia's in her room and the others woke up abit ago and are now playing around with their Pokemon."

Xavier nodded, and stood up. He desided to wander around. Then he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't...wait..." He trailed off when he saw who it was.

"Great, I found you! I wasn't sure if it was just a dream still or not..." Rukia said as she looked up at him.

Xavier smiled, "Good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"...I'm fine, but I'm not here for idle chit-chat." Rukia replied.

"Oh? Then what?" Xavier asked.

"I want to stop this, "Ghetsis" or whatever from taking over my village. But I can't do it alone. I need your guy's help." Rukia replied.

Xavier nodded, "Well, we'll get the gang together and come up with a plan to keep him from doing that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Everyone, gather around." Andrew called to the others. They came over and stood infront of Xavier, Rukia, and Andrew.

"Rukia has come to me, concerned about our 'Team Plasma' problem. She's offered to help us take care of them once and for all." Andrew explains.

"So what we're going to do, is train abit, then come up with our plan to take them out. We're going to need ears and eyes watching them, however. So our Pokemon will have to follow them. Please instruct your Pokemon of what they're going to have to do." He continued.

Everyone nodded. Several called over their Pokemon, except Alex and Key.

Andrew nodded, "Alright, we're going to use Rukia's training room and the Underground Base to train. Mia, please check what everyone must train."

Mia nodded. "Of course. But I won't be able to talk to Rukia's parents, or show my face around any of the servants for a long time..."

"I know, Mia. Now that you've lost your human form..your stuck in your Gijinka form.."

Rukia desided to speak up, "..Don't worry about it, Mia. I'll come up with something to tell my parents to explain why you can't be around."

Mia nodded, and smiled. She looked down at her hands for a moment, then back up to the others.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get training!" Key bursted out.

Andrew smiled, "Yes, let's get to it. Rukia, Xavier, follow me. " Then he walked past the others.

Xavier and Rukia followed behind, Rukia wondering what he had in mind.

Andrew led them out of the Waterfall Paradise, and to another part of the Garden that looked like it hasn't been visited in while.

Andrew placed his hand on the wall, and it opened up into a door. There were stairs leading down.

Andrew looked over his shoulder and smiled, then headed down the stairs. Xavier followed.

Somewhat reluctantly, Rukia followed them down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, a wide-open area spread out. There were faded battle areas lined up, and old steel rafters hanging over-head.

It was somewhat cold, being under the ground. The only living things in the area were a couple Digletts and Drilbur.

Andrew walked in more, and turned around to face the others.

He smiled, "Welcome to the Underground Base! Your new training area!"

Rukia looked around, taking in the scene.

'Well, I guess this is where it starts...'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Where am I..? What's happening?" An echoing voice said in pitch black.

Slowly, it got brighter as an image started to form...

"Come on, Grandmother! Come play with us!" A young girl said as she tugged on an older woman's kimono.

"Hahaha! I'm coming, Rukia!" She said, then stood and followed the girl deeper into the garden.

Rukia stood alone, confused, she watched the scene playing out infront of her.

"Guys, guys! I got my grandmother to come play with us today!" Rukia shouted as she sat down with the other children.

"Yay! Grandma, show us that psychic ball trick again!" A young Jason said.

"Yeah! Show it to us again!" Key said.

She smiled, and made a rainbow colored glowing ball.

She whisked it over the kids heads, with excited Oohs and laughter escaping the children.

Then she threw it into the air, and it exploded, with light sparkles raining down.

Rukia stood up and ran to her grandmother, and hugged her.

"Your the best! Grandmother!"

The woman smiled, and slowly the image faded.

"...That...I remember that..." Rukia mumbled.

"I would hope so, Rukia. It was our fondest memory." An echoing voice said.

Rukia span around, only to see nothing.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She shouted.

"You don't remember? Think carefully."

Rukia took off running into the darkness.

No matter how far she ran, or how fast, she never seemed to be getting anywhere.

Tired and panting, Rukia stopped to rest.

"...This doesn't make any sense...WHERE AM I?!" She shouted, it echoed.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared infront of Rukia.

Startled, Rukia stumbled backwards until she tripped on her kimono and fell.

"My, my, Rukia. That was quite a tumble. Are you alright?" The figure's voice said, echoing.

Rukia stood, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"This is your mind. We're in your inner most thoughts. And I..." The voice stopped.

The area got brighter, and the figure started to take shape.

"...And I'm your grandmother, dear."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

*Sigh* "This can't be good...Rukia's been out for a while..." Andrew said.

"What do you think happened? I mean, she just callopsed.." Jason asked.

"Well, she's perfectly healthy, so I have no idea..." Mia said as she stood up from Rukia's body laying on the ground.

Flashback:

Rukia, Xavier, Andrew, and Alex walked into the Undergound training area,

"Alright, so should we get started?" Andrew asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, until suddenly,

"H-hold on...I'm not feeling too good..." Rukia sat down on the ground.

"Rukia, what's wrong? What's up?" Alex asked as he walked over to her.

"My...head..." was all she could get out before passing out.

"Ru...Rukia? Rukia?! What happened?!" Xavier yelled.

Present:

"I don't know what to do...It's like...She's trapped in a dream or something." Mia said.

Just then, Rukia's parent's walked into Rukia's room, where they had taken her.

Rukia's mom gasped, "Who...Who are you people?! And what are you doing to our Rukia?!"

"Guards!" her dad called.

"Wait! wait! Seriously, we're not here to cause harm to Rukia!" Andrew tried to explain.

"Don't try to lie! We know about this evil team that's been trying to get Rukia's powers for years! Your from them, aren't you?!" her dad yelled at them.

Then the guards ran into the room.

Andrew and the others backed up.

"It's no good...They won't listen..." Xavier said.

"Wait! Guys, we're not gonna hurt Rukia, or capture her or anything! We're her friends!" Mia said.

"It's not gonna work, we're gonna have to return to the Waterfall paradise for now." then Andrew jumped out of the window, followed by the others.

Rukia's mom ran to Rukia's body lying on the ground,

"It's okay Rukia, your safe now..." Not realizing she can't hear or see what had just happened.

"Guards! After them!" her dad commanded.

Back in the waterfall Paradise, the others were impatiently waiting for some kind of news.

"Where are they? This is taking forever!" Silver complained.

"I'm going to go see them." She stood up and headed for the door, just as the others ran into the Paradise, and Mia rammed into Silver, knocking them both over.

"Ow! Hey, guys! What's the news?" Silver asked looking up at the others while she sat on Mia.

"Silver! Get off!" Mia yelled.

"Oh, sorry! Mia!" then Silver stood up and helped Mia up.

Andrew sighed. "The news...isn't good."

"Rukia's parent's came into the room as we were trying to figure out what was wrong. And we still don't know what happened to her. She's perfectly fine..."

"So...what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"I don't know...Give them some time, I guess..." Andrew said trailing off.

"Why don't we just go talk to her parent's?" Silver suggested.

"We tried, but they wouldn't listen. It'd be useless to try and talk to them right now." Xavier said.

"But...Rukia..." Xavier trailed off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Slowly, the door opened, and in walked a young boy. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans, with the hood covering most of his face.

The room was fairly large, with moniters littering one wall, and a desk with a swiveling chair.

"You called, lord Ghetsis?" the boy said. The chair spun around,

"Yes...Tal...I have a little mission for you." He said with an evil smirk.

. . .

"What are we gonna do? Rukia's been out for three days." Xavier said. He sat on the ground with the others in the Waterfall Paradise.

"Well, we better do something quick, because I'm sure Ghetsis is already plotting his next move." Jason said.

"Let's just go ourselves! It's not like Rukia's the only one with Pokemon powers here." Silver argued.

"True...But I still don't think we should just leave Rukia alone here. What if while we're gone beating Ghetsis, he sends some of his grunts to kidnap her?" Alex said.

"Well, after our little run in with her parents, I'm sure they've beefed up the security." Mia said with her arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

"Probably, but really how reliable are those guards anyway? You'd know, Mia." Andrew said with his hands in his pockets.

Xavier sighed and stood up, "Well sitting here and just talking about it isn't going to solve anything." Then he turned and walked away.

Andrew sighed, "we gotta come up with a plan. This is going to get bad real soon if we don't."

. . .

Xavier slipped past the guards and jumped through Rukia's bedroom window.

He walked over to her and crouched down, "...I wonder what's going on in her head right now..."

Then her Eevee skipped over to her and sat down. It just sat there and wagged it's tail.

Xavier looked at it curiously, then looked back down to Rukia.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Xavier smiled wide and hugged her.

The sudden burst scared her, so she hit him over the head and scooted back until she hit the wall.

"Ow! Hey Rukia! I'm glad your awake!"

"What happened? And why are you in my bedroom?" she asked.

"I came to see you. You've been out for 3 days."

Her eyes widened, "THREE DAYS?!" He nods, and scoots closer to her.

She looks at the floor, "That's insane...What happened?"

"Well..." Xavier starts, then tells Rukia the whole story. She nods when he finishes.

She stands up, "I'm gonna have a word with those guards." she starts for the door, when Xavier jumps up and grabs her arm,

"Rukia, don't! If your parents and everyone finds out we're still here, they'll tear apart the whole garden. And your family's reputation will be tattered once the village hears there's been freaks staying here."

Rukia pulled out of his grip, "I don't care about that! There won't be a village once Ghetsis is done with it! Besides, I'm the one next in line to be the head of my family and the leader of this village. I'll fix it."

Then she walks out of the room. Xavier sighs, and looks down at Eevee. It looked up at him and seemed to have said, 'I don't know either.'

. . .

Rukia walked to a room with her parents in it. She stopped infront of the door, took a deep breath, then slid the door open and walked in, sliding it closed behind her.

. . .

Xavier scooped up Eevee and hopped out the window and headed back for the Waterfall Paradise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

As Xavier was walking back to the Waterfall Paradise, he heard a ruckus coming from inside the palace. Eevee's ears perked up, then instantly went down again and jumped out of Xavier's arms. It ran off into the Garden and hid.

Xavier looked toward the palace and waited to see if anything would happen. A moment later, he got his answer.

Rukia came storming out of the palace and into the Garden, not even pausing for a moment when Xavier called to her.

"Rukia, what's wrong? What happened with your parents?"

She said nothing, she instead grabbed Xavier by the wrist and dragged him toward the Waterfall Paradise.

"Whoa, Rukia! What happened in there?" Xavier asked, nearly falling over by how forceful Rukia was dragging him.

Rukia just shook her head, and continued toward the Waterfall Paradise.

. . .

Tal looked at the note in his hand, then back up to the palace gates standing infront of him. He started to smirk,

"This is the place."

. . .

Inside the Waterfall Paradise, Rukia stopped and stood infront of the stream. Looking into the water, she let go of Xavier's wrist, allowing him to stand straight.

"Rukia?! Your awake?" Andrew called as he jumped off a high rock.

"Yeah, she's awake, but she's totally different from the way she was before." Xavier said as Andrew walked over to them.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, then turned to face Rukia. "Hey, what happened Rukia?"

Rukia's hands balled into fists, "I'm done with them! I'm over it! It's their fault we're freaks! It's...It's their fault I could never leave the palace walls." She yelled, getting quieter at the end. Slowly, her hands uncurled until they were just hanging there. She dropped to her knees.

Xavier knelt down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Rukia, what are you talking about? Tell us."

Flashback:

Rukia slid open the door, then closed it behind her. She sat down next to her mother while they were drinking tea. needless to say, they were more than shocked to see her just wandering about when last they knew, she was knocked out cold.

They composed themselves quickly, however, and greeted her. "Rukia dear, are you feeling alright?" her mother asked. Rukia nodded,

"Yes, mother, I'm fine...but I need to speak with you both."

"Oh? And what might it be?" Her father chimed as he sipped his tea.

Rukia sat there for a moment, then balled her left hand into a fist, and slammed it onto the table. It startled her parents, and they both looked at her with concern.

"The village is in trouble and you sicked the guards on my friends when you didn't even know the situation! They might've been able to wake me up sooner if you didn't run them off!"

"Rukia, those people were trying to kidnap you! We did what we must to protect you." Her father said.

"No, they weren't trying to kidnap me or anything of the sort! They were trying to figure out what was wrong with me because I passed out three days ago!" She shot back.

"They were freaks sent by those evil people! How can you say they're your friends? How can you sit here and treat your parents in such a manner when you don't know anything about the world?" Her mother said sternly.

"Oh, so they're freaks? What about me, mother? What am I supposed to be? Because if a Gijinka is a freak, then I am one! And what about Grandmother? Was she a freak to you?" Rukia said angerily.

"And you think I know nothing about this world...All you two do is sit here sipping tea all day...While me and the "freaks" were out saving our village from that evil team you fear so much! And you know what, grandmother was right there helping us! She cared about our village and our family! All you two care about are YOUR well beings! You don't care about anyone else!"

Her dad slammed his hand on the table, "Rukia, you are the next head of the village. We need to protect you. Everything we do is to protect our family and this village. Why do you think we turned you into a Gijinka in the first place?!"

Rukia was taken back by that. She slumped back down. Slowly, she looked up at him,

"You...You what..?" Her dad sighed and sat back down.

"Before you were even born, we fused Mew's genes with yours, to make you the way you are now. Several other families did the same with their children-your "friends"-intending for them to all become the head of their families, and you were all to fight for leadership of the village. When news of this reached other villages, they came looking to kidnap one of the children, so they could use them as weapons to gain power in our land. Because of these outbursts, slowly, the other families were wiped out...Leaving only the children. We took precautions so you wouldn't be in any danger, and tried what we could to protect the others, but...One group of people came to us, claiming that they would be able to train these kids to their full potential, and asked to take them. We refused, of course...but after they heard our answer, they stormed in the palace, knocking out and killing guards...and kidnapped the other children. We figured they were eventually killed, or turned evil, and were sent back here to get you."

Rukia sat there trying to process what she was just told. She frantically tried to piece together everything, all her memories, everything she had learned about Team Plasma, her family, her friends...

When she came to a realization.

"Why didn't you try to rescue them..? And if they were kidnapped...why are they all fine now? How did they get to the Garden...What about Grandmother?"

"Your grandmother..Her parents did the same thing to her as we did to you, that's why she was part Mewtwo." Rukia's mother said.

"But how does that explain why she would send us to defeat Team Plasma, when she knew perfectly well the dangers?!" Rukia asked, pleading in her eyes for an explanation.

"Tsk, your Grandmother was crazy. She didn't care about your well being. Who knows what she was thinking." Her father said.

"No, your wrong! You didn't spend everyday of your life with her! She wasn't crazy, she cared about me and my friends! Don't talk ill of her infront of me!" Rukia blurted out.

Rukia looked back and forth between her parents for a moment, then stood and ran out of the room.

. . .

Xavier and Andrew were shocked to hear this. Andrew sat down next to Rukia, as did Xavier.

"I remember being trained by some people, but...I didn't know it was them. They told me, "your going to be the leader of the team"...but..." Andrew said, looking into the water.

"I just don't understand...Why didn't they try to rescue you all..? And if you were taken away...how did you manage to get back here..." Rukia mumbled.

"Well...Your parents had to think about your safety, and the village..They couldn't come looking for us." Xavier tried to explain.

'Screw that! They should've went looking for them anyway, no matter what! Everyones families...they were all friends of my parents, and they didn't give a damn about their kids!' Rukia thought.

Rukia stood up, "I need to be alone for awhile..." then she wandered off.

Xavier and Andrew looked off toward Rukia's direction, then looked to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14.

Rukia wandered out of the Waterfall Paradise, and watched as the crack concealed itself again. She wandered around the Garden absentminded, only coming out of her lost trance every once and a while to notice baby Pokemon playing or running around, or simply taking a nap in a flower bed.

She eventually made it to a wall, and just stood there staring up at it. Until she heard a sound coming from a nearby bush.

She looked over toward it with a blank expression on her face, noticing it was just her Eevee.

It skipped over to her, and yelped. Rukia slid down the wall to the ground, and allowed the Eevee to climb into her lap.

It sat there and stared at her, then made another small yelp. Rukia smiled gently and petted it.

Then she looked up toward the sky, and her eyes wandered to the wall and the tree branches hanging over the top of it.

She looked back down to her Eevee, then picked it up and stood.

Rukia climbed up and over the wall, jumping down to her feet. looking around, she got a somewhat nostalgic feeling. She started walking aimlessly, until she saw a large tree off in the distance.

She started walking towards it, and the rest of the forest started thinning out, until it was just this tree.

Eevee jumped out her arms and ran toward the tree, then sat infront of it, staring intently at something.

Rukia walked up to the tree and looked to where Eevee was staring. What she saw was the letters, 'R, X, J, A, M, H, S, A, K' engraved into the wood, with a line connecting each letter, forming a circle. narrowing her eyes, she traced each engraving with her finger.

"These are old markings...they've been here for years, but...who put them there..?" She wondered. Then she heard a twig snap.

Rukia span around quickly, and tried to find where the noise had come from. "I heard you, so come out! Don't make me come look for you!"

Then a dark figure walked out from behind a tree. Wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering most of his face, he stepped forward.

"Take off the hood or else." Rukia warned. The boy threw his hands up, then slid the hood off his head.

What it revealed was a black haired boy with large wrap around shades to conceal his eyes, and fair skin. He smiled gently,

"It's nice to meet you, Rukia." he greeted. Still tense, Rukia narrowed her eyes and stared at the boy, almost as if she was saying, "Try anything funny and I'll kill you."

He got the message and so tried to assure her, "I won't try anything, I promise. I know who you are and what you can do, though. So...can we talk for a bit?"

Although unsure, Rukia nodded. She sat down against the trunk of the tree, and allowed Eevee to jump in her lap. The boy walked over to the tree and sat next to her.

As soon as he did, Rukia blurted out "Who are you and how do you know about me?" A soft smile reached his lips,

"I'm Tal, and I'm a Gijinka just as you are. And I know about you because...I was one of the children that was kidnapped by Team Plasma."

Rukia sat still for a moment. "So are you here to kidnap me or something?"

he shook his head, "No, I don't intend to do anything of the sort. You see, I only recently found out who I really was when I 'overheard' Ghetsis and some grunts talking about my past. Then, they mentioned you and the others...So I had to come and meet you myself. I've left Team Plasma for good, trust me." he put air quotes around that word.

Rukia chuckled softly, "So...eavesdropping? nice." He laughed at that comment.

For some reason unknown to her, Rukia seemed to trust Tal already. But thinking over what her parents had told her, She must've just guessed he got left behind when the others escaped.

"I remember now, being with the other kids when they were training us...I realized how evil and nasty Ghetsis really was. I'm glad to be out of that place now. I just hope they wouldn't come looking for me."

Rukia nodded. She scooped up Eevee and stood, "Well, Tal, come on. I'm sure there's some people who would like to see you."

He smiled and stood, then followed behind Rukia as she began to walk away from the tree. Then she stopped in her tracks.

Surprising Tal, he stopped behind her, "What's up Rukia?" She turned around to face him,

"...Uh...You wouldn't know how to get back to the palace, would you?" He just facepalmed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"Come on, jump down! I'll catch you."

She jumped over his head, and landed in a crouched position, Eevee still in her arms.

She stood up and turned to face him as he turned to look at her. She put a hand on her hip,

"From the trouble you had getting over the wall, I should've been the one saying that!"

Tal scoffed, then smiled. Rukia smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

. . .

"...So that's what happened..." Silver replied after Xavier and Andrew finished their story.

"But where did Rukia go? Didn't you two think maybe, she'd be going off to get into MORE trouble? Why didn't you follow her?" Alex asked Xavier and Andrew. They looked at each other, then back to the rest of the group, and sweatdropped.

"I, uh...We just figured she was going to wander around the garden. She said she needed some time alone! She would've figured out we were there soon after anyway." Andrew replied.

"Well, have you tried using her Eevee to see where she is?" Mia asked.

"Noo...Guess I should now." He said as he closed his eyes.

Moments passed, "Well?" She asked,

He opened his eyes, "She's heading this way. But...I heard two voices, hers and one I don't reconize."

"Who the heck could she be bringing with her?" Key questioned.

"Guess we'll see." Xavier replied as he looked at the entrance.

"Speak of the devil-" Alex said as she entered the Waterfall Paradise, Tal following close behind.

Rukia smiled at everyone. "Hey, Rukia...Who's the guy trying to hide behind you?" Xavier questioned.

He stepped out from behind her, "Hello. I'm Tal."

"You guys probably don't remember, but he was one of the kids who got kidnapped back then! He got left behind I guess, when you guys escaped and he just found out who he is. He quit Team Plasma and came to find me! So here he is" Rukia summerized.

Awkward silence. Seconds passed, then minutes.

Xavier suddenly yanked Rukia away from Tal by the wrist, and Xavier, Andrew and Alex stood infront of her.

Jason and Silver tackled Tal to the ground.

"Wha-?! Guys!" Rukia yelled at them. Xavier looked over his shoulder,

"Really Rukia, your so gullible sometimes!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "What? what makes you think that?"

"Oh sure, some random guy pops up out of nowhere, claiming to be one of us, and claims to have left Team Plasma. He directly told you where he came from! And you don't get the slightest suspision that he's lying?!" He shot back.

"No! It's because he told me where he came from that I trusted him! And he knew all about what happened to you all when you were younger!"

"Oh please! Any random grunt-Heck, scratch that. Any random guy pulled off the street and payed enough money will be told what to do and say, and easily trick you with their lies! You can't trust anyone but your friends!"

She scrunched her nose in anger, "Need I remind you, that I didn't trust any of you when you came back! If I gave you that chance, why shouldn't I him?!"

Rukia then pushed Xavier out of the way, and stood infront Tal, staring down at Jason and Silver.

Tal sighed, "I didn't plan on doing this for awhile, but-" Then suddenly, fiery red wings bursted out of his back, knocking Jason and silver off. He stood up, retracted the wings and walked over to Rukia. She turned around to look at everyone as Silver and Jason joined the group.

"See? I told you! I believed him because he told me the truth! I could tell whether he was lying or not, and he wasn't. Now, apologize to him." She said as she crossed her arms.

"...That's alright, Rukia. I can understand why they didn't trust me." Tal said as he looked down at her.

She turned to face him, "No it's not! They still tackled you to the ground, and that's not okay!"

"Sorry." Xavier said simply, then walked past them all and out of the Waterfall Paradise.

Rukia looked past Tal, "Xavier...What's gotten into him..?"

"Nevermind him, Rukia. Me and *ahem* Tal, have some things to discuss." Andrew said as he stared at him. Alex looked between the two guys, Andrew signaling him to come aswell.

"I'm coming too, then." Rukia said as she started toward Andrew and Alex, only to be stopped by an arm out stretched infront of her, belonging to Hope. He looked down at her, and lightly shook his head.

"It's alright, Rukia. I'll be fine on my own. I'll be back soon." Tal said as he followed behind Andrew and Alex.

Silver, Mia and Jason walked over to her, Key continued to just silently watch. Rukia looked at everyone's faces, but she was unable to tell what they were thinking from their expressions. She looked off toward where the three guys had walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Xavier walked out and into the Garden. He walked around, letting his mind wander as he looked around at all the different plants.

Off in the shadows, someone was watching him...

Xavier felt this presence, and looked around, but brushed it off, just coming to the conclusion that it was a Pokemon. He walked off further through the Garden.

"That's the kid. Heh heh heh..." The strange figured whispered to itself.

. . .

"And that's the whole story?" Key questioned as Rukia finished telling the remainder of the team how she met Tal.

"Yup." She replied simply.

"Well, it seems like the boys will be a while. What do you guys think we should do in the meantime?" Key said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go look for Xavier. He was acting weird earlier. See you guys." Then Rukia walked away from the group, and out of the Waterfall Paradise.

"Do you guys think one of us should go with her?" Jason questioned as he looked around at the group. Key shook her head,

"Let's just give them their space. Alot's going on right now. But...Jason, have your pokemon watch over her from the sky, just to be sure."

Jason nodded, and went off into the Waterfall Paradise to find his Skarmory.

"What'll we do then, Key?" Silver asked.

"We'll wait. That's all we can do."

. . .

Rukia looked around the Garden, trying to find Xavier. She continued to run through the Garden, until she finally spotted him sitting on a bench.

She ran over to him, "Xavier, there you are!" She called to him. He looked over to where she was and was surprised to see her.

"Hey, Rukia, what are you doing here?" He asked as she stopped infront of him.

"Ha...I came to find you. Why did you run off eariler?" She asked as she sat down next to him. She turned to face him,

"I..ah...Okay, straight up, I didn't like the idea of having some stranger coming into the Paradise. But never mind that. What's our 'guest' doing now?"

Rukia looked at him curiously, not fully believing his explanation, but desided to ignore it for now.

"Andrew and Alex took him into the cave behind the waterfall to talk with him. But they didn't say about what." Xavier nodded.

. . .

"Hahaha! Come on, Ninetales!" Silver called to her pokemon as they raced around, playing chase.

Hope was in a tree, picking Apples with his Emolga. Jason stood by the tree, waiting for Hope to hand him the freshly picked fruit.

Key was leaning up against a tree, chatting with Mia.

That was until Silver and her Ninetales ran into them, knocking them all over onto the ground.

"Silver, could you please watch where your going?" Mia asked calmly. Silver smiled sheepishly, "Sorry guys."

Jason walked over to the girls, just as Hope dropped the Apples down for Jason to catch.

Hope peeked his head down below the branches,

"Jason, did you ge-uhhh...?" He looked around, then Emolga popped it's head down, and pointed toward the group. Jason was helping them up.

Andrew, Alex and Tal walked back to see the chaos. "Is it like this everyday?" Tal questioned as he looked over what had happened.

"Pretty much." Alex and Andrew said in unison.

Tal looked around once more, "Where's Rukia?"

Key stood up, "She said she went off to find Xavier. I'll guess that they'll be back soon."

Suddenly, two figures walked into the Waterfall Paradise, but it wasn't Rukia and Xavier.

"This is...Complete insanity...How could this place exist in our Garden and we never had an inkling it was here?!"

Everyone looked toward where the voices were coming from, and were shocked to see Rukia's parents standing there.

"Honestly, We've lived in this palace all these years, yet we never knew a place like this existed..." Her mother said.

"Uhrmmm..." Was all Andrew could get out.

"It's alright. We're not going to call the guards. We don't quite understand everything, but one thing is for sure-Our little girl is upset, and in trouble. So, we need to talk." Her dad said.

Andrew looked around at the group, then back to Rukia's parents. He nodded.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, and I'm sure some people have wondered this, but the Garden is more like a forest than a garden :P**


End file.
